HOPE IS NEVER FORGOTTEN
by MarLuna
Summary: Due to an accident, Pokémon are illegal and hated by the government. Join Jane and a group of secret trainers as they try to figure out what happened and try to reverse this calamity back to what it originally was. That is, before they get caught.


**HOPE IS NEVER FORGOTTEN**

Due to some freak accident with a trainer, wild Pokémon are hunted down and killed, and it's now illegal to own or catch them. If people figure out that you've trespassed this law, you will be thrown into jail for eternity or annihilated (as will your Pokémon). Join Jane and her friends as a group of secret trainers as they try to figure out what happened and try to reverse this calamity back to what it originally was. That is, before they get caught.

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leaving always means<strong>_** trouble**_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>You're going to a public school! Aren't you happy?" Mom grinned at me from under the artificial lights of the waiting area. I glanced at her with tired eyes before pushing a fist to my lips to force the incoming yawn to stay in my throat.<em>

"_Yeah..." I mumbled, void of enthusiasm since it was way too early in the morning, "Public school, yay."_

"_Oh, don't look so glum," Mom pulled me in for yet another hug, holding back the tears I knew were there, "I'm really proud of you for getting accepted, you know!" Her expression was shaking and red and turning ugly with sadness. Beneath it all, I could already piece together the hidden meaning in her message: _Now you go out there and find that lowlife brother of yours that just oh so decided to ditch us the second he had_—_

"Why are you late, young lady?" A voice snapped at me, pulling me out of my stupor. I blinked at the superior woman in surprise before giving her a shrug. She pursed her lips as she debated something before grabbing me by the elbow and roughly pulling me inside the large double doors of the school, "You better come with me before the headmaster takes notice of your absence!"

I looked up at the giant title over head before I disappeared inside, its bright green gleaming colours matching my own uniform like a T—

"_Yeah," I sighed as the bitter awkward silence started to creep on us. "I could tell with such a fancy suit like yours..."_

"_Yeah, like your new uniform gives much away as to what you've been doing all your life," He pointed out bemusedly, and I couldn't help myself from leaning back and looking down at the set of clothes I had on. A white blouse, a thin pale green jacket over it, a dark and pale green tie around my neck, and a narrow plain gray skirt formed the themed ensemble. It matched over all, but it was really uncomfortable if you tried to run away from someone (coughmomcough)._

"_Is that an insult?" I asked, mostly because I had no idea how to respond. "My uniform is displeased with you."_

"_Sorry uniform," He patted my shoulder—technically, my small jacket—comfortingly._

"_It's okay," I replied with a mock puppet voice, beaming at him afterwards._

_We laughed delightfully, lost in time._

The air was soft and smelled clean, unlike the city—probably because we were near Ilex forest, an area which was no longer inhabited by our beloved bug and grass Pokémon. Why, oh why had it had to happen to them?

The halls were warm with a surprisingly comfortable air, before she brought—more like dragged—me to the main office where all the seats were empty. She completely disregarded the nice-looking secretary who went to the trouble to try and talk to her (because I know I wouldn't), and went straight for the boy seated in the chair next to the director's office (at least, that's what the name plate said). He was slouched in his chair, relaxing with his eyes softly closed before the sound of our footsteps reached his ears and his eyes snapped open and locked on us in surprise.

"It was the sugar!" He yelped, jumping to his feet and already making his escape, "It wasn't my fault!"

"That's what you always say, you little brat!" She peeled after him, ditching me in front of the nice-looking secretary. My eyebrows rose in surprise of seeing a teacher actually _run_ after a student, before I settled on glancing around the room.

I looked sideways at the secretary for a few seconds in the awkward silence, wondering what I should do while those two were off on a wild goose chase, "...Hi."

"Hello! You must be our new student!" She shuffled through some files until she beamed at a certain one, "Jane Huston, correct?"

I nodded silently. She beamed again and rushed back and forth behind her desk with a giant pile of papers in her arms, her expression looking like she was tipsy on caffeine.

"Do you need help with that?" I asked, but the question answered itself when she tripped over her chair and sent the papers flying right into my face. I extended my arms to try and catch some but they slipped to the side and decided to hate me and make my day worse. With a soft sigh, I knelt down and helped the secretary try to get all of her papers back.

"Oh, no no no!" She frowned lightly at me, swatting my hands away from the pile on the floor, "Don't you bother yourself with helping me! You should be exploring the school and settling into your room! I'm sure a lot of people are excited to meet you!"

I frowned back at her, wondering whether she was selfless or just way too considerate, "Are you sure? I don't mind helping." I looked back down the hall to where the boy had ran off with my _escort_, "Besides, isn't that woman going to come back for me?"

"Madame Barlow?" I shrugged in response since I didn't really take notice of her name, "I don't think so, she's always busy with everything so she barely keeps track of stray—" She glanced at me apologetically, "—pieces of work."

I blinked slowly at her, "I'm a piece of work?"

She nodded, "Because you're new."

"Ah..." I passed her some papers that I picked up against her will, "That makes sense..."

She nodded energetically, before picking up a certain sheet from the ground and reading from it. "Mhmm! So it says here that your roommate is Olivia Bearn, and you two will be sharing room 307 of the girl's dorm. That sounds about right!" She gave me the sheet of paper and a key before rushing past to her desk, a few lose papers fluttering to the floor as she hurried about. "Your schedule is around here somewhere..."

I took her distraction thankfully and bent down to get the papers on the floor before passing them back to her. She beamed happily at me before re-giving one of them.

"That's your schedule!" She said as she pointed to it.

I blinked and looked at the paper. Surprise was the first of my emotions to hit me, before disbelief and grief. Math, chemistry, physics, but none of these classes were what I wanted, what I needed! Of course I knew that this school was new and that it was in a region where Pokémon are banned, but the brochure sincerely said the following:

_Welcome to Airy-Leaf High! A new school system built right in the city of Azalea Town! Courtesy of our ex-bug gym leader, Bugsy, the walking bug Pokémon encyclopaedia, it's safe for all Pokémon trainers alike to come settle down! A one of a kind school made for trainers unsure about the new laws!_

It said so! It insinuated that it was a school for trainers and training and Pokémon and much more! So why were the classes average and nothing special like they were supposed to be?

"Is everything okay?" The secretary noticed my grimace and smiled softly, tilting her head in her own confusion. "Is something not to your liking?"

"Huh? Oh, no!" I quickly waved my hands around (and the paper, while I was at it) and took a few steps back, afraid she might jump on me if I dared oppose her. "It's just that I was wondering why that there's nothing related to Pokémon in here."

"There is." She frowned at me in worry, and calmly walked around her desk to look at my paper again, "Physics for Pokéball dynamics, chemistry for reactions via different Pokémon types, biology for the biology of Pokémon—"

"And math?" I interrupted, looking up at her as I awaited the answer.

"Math is something basic that everyone needs. Sometimes Pokémon trainers become accountants, you know."

I hesitated, "I... guess..."

"Good," She smiled brightly once more before ushering me out the door. "Since you were late, all the other students are in class. You'll take this moment to get to your room and set up. Then you'll meet your roommate and everything will be fine."

"I doubt it." I muttered sourly behind her back, glancing back down at my schedule.

This doesn't feel like a Pokémon school. It felt like a regular normal public school with words twisted to make it look like it was for Pokémon.

The Pokémon gym was rebuilt to create the school, which explained a lot as to why they themed the uniforms accordingly to said gym. It was three stories high and split into three sections. The left was the girls' dorms, while the right belonged to the boys'. Right dab in the center was the actual school itself, with all the classes and laboratories and music rooms and other stuff I'm sure we're going to have instead of training grounds. And I'm pretty sure you already guessed this, the school was themed a sickly green and a bright purple colour for Bugsy, who had to donate his gym to the creators of said school. There was this small reception building where the secretary was in front of the school, and that's where I just was.

I paused in front of the doors to the girls' dorms and looked up at the three-story building when I heard noise and chaos coming from the inside. Wasn't everybody supposed to be in class?

"Hey look!" Someone yelled loudly behind me, causing me to flinch and turn in surprise as a crowd started to form. "It's the new girl!"

The finger was pointed accusingly at me—

"_If wild Pokémon appear in the city or anywhere in the region that we don't approve of, we have every right to exterminate them." The gun was lifted in my direction. "Even the people who dare oppose us."_

_I blanched automatically, my body feeling cold and numb. Why the hell kill something that we grew up coexisting with almost all our entire lives, and even others of the human race at the cost? And why allow such an inhuman act of choosing one's life? Nothing makes sense anymore since I stepped into this region!_

"_W-why?" I muttered, unable to feel strength in my words, "W-why would you do that?"_

_A shrug, "I don't know. Our government just decided it would be like that. It's disclosed information." His hand tightened around the weapon. "So step away from the Pokémon... or you won't live to see the day."_

"_I—I... I..." I blubbered uselessly, inching backwards with defensively raised hands as I stared at them unblinkingly. Once I was deemed far away, he turned the gun to my Pokémon._

"_Get ready to die."_

_The small dark blue and bug type creature innocently tilted its head cutely. "Hera?"_

_The finger pulled on the trigger._

_My eyes widened and I yelled out fruitlessly, instantly regretting my decision. "NO!"_

_But it was too late, as blood splattered everywhere and my body shut down._

I felt it all: the fear, the anxiety, the anger, the feeling to want to disappear from space so that they wouldn't be bothering me anymore, the whispers, the looks, the eyebrow raises that were wondering if I was wrong in the head, the disappointment, all that and even more.

They were surrounding, suffocating, unable to stop watching like normal people as I froze.

"What's wrong with her?" Someone asked, breaking me from my stupor.

I blinked away my thoughts and bolted through the double doors of the dorms, going straight to the elevator as I felt multiple eyes watching me from the crystal-clear windows right next to it.

Stupid designers.

The doors dinged open, and I practically lunged inside, anything to get away from the piercing stares. I got enough of that after the "incident". At that time, so many people were standing really far back and staring creepily, probably already knowing what would happen to me since I had chose to leave my Pokémon out. The curiosity of it led them to watch, which then led them to witness the event that had marked my life forever.

Innocence gone, replaced with a frozen fear-filled heart.

I was stupid to befriend that man in the first place. If only I'd known he was a murderer, then I could probably sleep better nights.

But yet, that wouldn't have stopped me from getting to the Pokémon center.

_I watched with wide eyes, frozen on the spot in front of the building, the large tractor loudly beeping menacingly as it crawled forward with that giant black ball that looked like it was about to fall at any second. It hovered dangerously close above my head, and I could only watch in horror as it narrowly skimmed my head when I looked up._

"_Girly!" The construction worker yelled at me from the sidelines, "Do you want to die? DUCK!"_

_I looked up a split second before the ball came for me at top speed. I screamed and dived to the side, clutching my bag to my chest in hopes that it wouldn't get destroyed. I felt the air shift against the heavy item swooshed behind me before debris started to fly. I quickly covered my head and snapped my eyes shut as I got showered with falling items._

"_Move!" Construction worker dude yelled angrily at me. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"_

_I chanced a glance at him before looking over my shoulder at the giant ball. I blanched as it came back for more, quickly scrambling out of the way, only to drop in exhaustion when the small adrenaline bursts came to scare the crap out of me. I watched the destroyed Pokémon Center, only guessing that my suitcase also hadn't survived the blow._

"_My clothes!" I shrieked, horrified, the minute it came to me, "The Pokémon center! WHAT THE HELL?"_

"_I warned you to be careful!" The construction worker laughed when I slowly stumbled to him, shell shocked. I looked at him, unable to force myself to glare at his remark, before turning my eyes back to the giant tractor throwing the ball over and over at the Pokémon center._

"_W-why is it d-destroying the center?" I forced the words out of my mouth, clutching onto my bag for comfort, unable to believe what just happened. They couldn't destroy the center just like that, it's just so unethical! What about all the Pokémon trainers in need to have their Pokémon healed?_

_He started moving again, and I hurried to keep up behind him as he spoke. "Girly, you have a lot to learn about Johto."_

"_Why?" I breathed._

"_Did you not just see what just happen'd?" He growled, and reached the odd road where large rectangles made of metal and rubber wheels were going back and forth down the road, "Lookie here, I don't have time to chat right now, so I suggest you head back where-ever you came from. You won't be able to survive here if you don't know the rules."_

"_What rules?" I yelled when he started back from where we came from, ditching me all alone on the sidewalk. "Sir!"_

I quickly shook my head and jabbed the button for the third floor when the doors dinged to a close. I heaved a sigh of relief and leaned against the door in dismay. I was never going to escape my memories, was I?

The doors dinged again and slid open to introduce me to long plain pale green walls that lacked anything eye-catching. Not even frames with pictures of flowers or something easy to get like that. Yet for some reason I liked it, most probably because they were so simple that you can add almost anything to make it look good.

I slid down the hall as fast as possible, finding my room to be the fourth on the right from the exit. I slid the key I received into the lock, relieved with it let out a small click after twisting it.

A small push later, I trudged inside and locked the door once more behind me, taking in the room. It reminded me of a hotel room; just enough space to fit in two beds, two desks, a giant clothes drawer, nightstands, and an attaching bathroom. The door was right next to the bathroom and coat closet, and the balcony was set up near the furthest bed, which sadly for me, was already taken. I dropped my messenger bag on the other bed, it being neat and bland unlike my roommate's, and surfed around my very own nightstand, oddly finding it completely empty.

It's a wonder why this girl hadn't taken advantage of having a room to herself and turned it to her liking, where she could have all of her stuff placed everywhere. Her bed was neat and a bright cotton candy blue and pink, but her desk was completely littered with makeup and colourful tissues and shirts and skirts and belts that it surprised me.

Thankfully, my side of the room had clearly avoided the mini tornado. Whew.

The door clicked and creaked open, and I whirled around in my searching to smile at the girl entering with the other key dangling from her long manicured fingers, "Hello, I'm Jane Huston," I held out my own hand for her to shake. "You must be Olivia Bearn. I'm going to be your new roommate from now on."

She glanced up uninterestedly at me from her phone and scowled at my hand through a few stray blond longs. "I don't care who the hell you are." She sashayed past and thrust open the long crystal-clear doors to the balcony open, "Just stay out of my way, and I won't hurt you." She smiled sugary sweet at me over her shoulder. "Got it?"

The sun glinting over her head of full golden hair that was cropped perfectly short, skin perfectly pale and clear of imperfections, bright green eyes watching for a response, her matching uniform clinging to her form almost like it was tailored just for her, it all registered like a slap to the face.

"_So you have kids?"_

_He pulled out a picture and pointed to each in turn. "Lilia, seven years old. Derek, ten years old. They're inseparable."_

"_Aww!" I squealed over the cuteness. Little Lilia had light long blond hair pulled into twin pigtails as she clung to her brother's hand, dark green irises looking confused and lost. Derek was clinging back just as much, expression flushed as he stared at the camera. The shape of his face made me think he was a mini me of his dad right over here. "Too cute!"_

_It was the dad's turn to blush, "...I know,"_

_My inner mind was laughing and sobbing at the same time._

_If the man loved his kids so much, what had happened to have him and his wife separate?_

"...Lilia?"

Olivia blinked a few times in confusion before scowling, "Excuse me?"

I shook my head. Was I wrong? Had I just imagined her features looking like _his_? "Never mind."

Olivia rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Weirdo." before vanishing outside to lay on the tanning chair that she most likely put there on her own whim. I watched her for a few seconds before sighing to myself.

Was this really a good idea?

Somehow, I feel like I just made the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, that's right. Agent Marmar's doing another crazy story that will probably make you guys wonder why I do what I do.<strong>_

_**But who cares!**_

_**I'm having fun writing, and so much of you are so supportive!**_

_**So yes.**_

_**This story is born!**_

_**RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**_

_**I kid.**_

_**Or do I?**_

_**O.o**_

_**So review please!**_

_**And thank Laodicean for Betareading it to make sure I don't have any mistake!**_

_**(Because I've been frequently getting some.)**_


End file.
